Setkání v Římě
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když Morgan dostane od svých dětí dovolenou v Římě, potká někoho, koho viděl naposledy před lety. Někoho, kdo měl být už dávno mrtvý. Upozornění: jemně zmíněno H/R, mature


**Setkání v Římě**

Řím byl nádherný.

Morgana nikdy nenapadlo, jak nádherný by mohl Řím být. Nikdy moc nepřemýšlel nad cestováním, protože se svojí prací stejně nikdy neměl čas cestovat. A navíc je jejich případy často zavedly dost daleko od domova – tedy dříve, před lety, než začal zůstávat v kanceláři, protože už byl moc starý na aktivní službu – takže Spojené státy měl projeté docela dobře.

Ale Evropa… to bylo něco docela jiného. Nikdy neplánoval jet do Evropy, ale doma ho už nic nedrželo. Byl v důchodu a dcery už byly dospělé, měly svůj vlastní život a nepotřebovaly mít ho u sebe čtyřiadvacet hodin denně. A když mu k narozeninám daly zájezd do Itálie, rozhodl se jet, podívat se do země, odkud pocházeli Rossiho předci, a kde Emily strávila polovinu svého dětství.

A tak byl tady. V nádherném městě plném lidí, ale sám.

Dokud najednou…

Morgan se zastavil uprostřed ulice a prudce zamrkal, jakoby si myslel, že když na okamžik zavře oči, ten obraz, co měl před sebou, zmizí. Ale nezmizel, byl tam pořád a Morgan nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, protože to přece nebylo možné. Nemohl přece tady, uprostřed Říma potkat někoho, koho už neviděl tak dlouho.

Jenže tady byl, stál u jedné z těch krásných fontán a teď už si ho taky všiml, a Morgana na moment napadlo, že se otočí a uteče před ním, ale neudělal to, jen mu oplácel pohled, ve tváři směs šoku a naprostého ohromení a něco zvláštního, co možná vypadalo trochu jako bolest a ozvěna starého přátelství a omluva a strach.

Spencer Reid.

Stejný jako tehdy. Pořád stejně vysoký a hubený a mladý, pořád stejně pohledný, tím svým zvláštním jemným způsobem, velkýma tmavýma očima a bledou pokožkou, vypadal úplně stejně, jako když ho Morgan viděl naposledy.

Tehdy, před třiceti lety, když Reid večer odcházel z práce domů a už se nikdy nevrátil, protože té noci jeho dům vyhořel do základů a on se nestihl dostat včas ven.

A teď tady Reid byl, úplně stejný jako tehdy, a vůbec ne mrtvý, zíral na něj a Morgan nevěděl, co si má myslet, jak se něco takového může dít, ale ta představa, že tohle je Reid, jeho dávný nejlepší přítel, kterého měli posledních třicet let za mrtvého…

Bez přemýšlení, zcela automaticky vyrazil k němu, nohy nejisté, kolena roztřesená.

Reid měl být přece už dávno _mrtvý_.

Přesto jediné, na co dokázal myslet, když k němu klopýtal (a přitom z celého srdce doufal, že to není jen nějaký přelud, že tam Reid opravdu je a že nezmizí, když se ho Morgan dotkne, že jeho ruka neprojde skrz, když mu položí dlaň na rameno), bylo Reid, to je Reid, jeho nejlepší přítel a je tady, jen kousek od něj a naživu, Reid.

A Reid nemizel, stál tam a díval se na něj, a pak k němu vykročil, takže se setkali v polovině cesty.

Morgan se nezmohl na slovo a i Reid mlčel, oči rozšířené.

„Dereku…?" vydechl nakonec a zvedl ruku, aby se váhavě, jen konečky prstů dotkl jeho tváře, jako by se sám potřeboval přesvědčit, že ho doopravdy vidí.

„Oh můj bože," zamumlal Morgan otřeseně, ústa pootevřená šokem. Prsty se mu chvěly, když zvedal ruce, aby je, nevšímaje si těch několika kolemjdoucích, kteří po nich vrhali zmatené pohledy, položil Reidovi na ramena. V očích ho zaštípaly slzy, když se poprvé po dlouhých třiceti letech dotkl muže, který mu byl kdysi bratrem, a on rychle zamrkal, aby je zaplašil. „Mysleli jsme, že jsi…" nedokončil větu, protože to slovo nedokázal vyslovit, ne ve spojitosti s _Reidem_, ale otázka byla i tak dost jasná.

Co se to sakra dělo? Jak mohl být Reid tady, v Římě – s _ním_ – když a nevypadat ani o den starší, než jak si ho Morgan pamatoval?

Takové věci přece _nebyly_ možné. Ne ve skutečném světě.

A oni nikdy nežili jinde než ve skutečném světě.

„Mrzí mě to," zašeptal Reid slabě, hlas chraplavý. Ve tváři měl vepsanou upřímnou a hlubokou bolest. Slzy v jeho očích byly odrazem těch Morganových. „Je mi to tak hrozně líto, Dereku. Nikdy jsem vám nechtěl ublížit…"

Morgan pevně stiskl jeho paži. Ne tak silně, aby to bolelo, to ne, jen dost pevně na to, aby si byl jistý, aby konečně uvěřil tomu, že s Reidem vážně mluví.

„Mysleli jsme, že jsi mrtvý," vydechl Morgan, hrdlo sevřené.

Reid zavřel oči, z koutků mu přitom skanulo několik křišťálových kapek, a souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Omlouvám se," zopakoval tiše. „Nešlo to jinak. Věděl jsem, že kdybych jenom zmizel, jako pokaždé, nikdy byste mě nepřestali hledat. Musel jsem pro vás zemřít, abyste na mě mohli zapomenout a posunout se dál. Musel jsem vám dát možnost zapomenout."

Morgan polkl a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Proč bys odcházel?" zeptal se nechápavě, slabým hlasem, a sevřel jeho paže pevněji. „Proč bys měl od nás odcházet?"

Reid se hořce pousmál, ve tváři ani stopu humoru. „Abyste si nemohli všimnout tohohle," zamumlal a neurčitě mávl rukou směrem ke svému obličeji. „Abyste si nevšimli, že nestárnu. Abyste si nevšimli, že nemůžu umřít."

Morgan se nechápavě zamračil a chvíli na něj beze slova zíral, jak čekal, že se Reid usměje a řekne mu, že to byl jen vtip. Protože nebylo možné, aby to myslel vážně. Nebylo možné, aby Reid _nemohl_ zemřít. Ne, jistě, že ne. To by přece znamenalo, že je co – nesmrtelný? Nesmysl. Nesmrtelnost neexistuje.

Ale Reid přece pořád, i po třiceti letech, vypadal úplně stejně…

„Reide…?"

„Já vím," skočil mu Reid do řeči. „Vím, že to zní hrozně směšně. Musíš si myslet, že jsem zešílel." Zavrtěl hlavou, oči zavřené, na tvářích vlhké cestičky. „Musel jsem odejít, nahrát smrt, protože jsem s vámi nemohl zůstat. Nesměli jste se to dozvědět, a já se opravdu, opravdu snažil schovat a zapomenout na vás, protože myslet na to, co jsem vám udělal, tak strašně bolelo…" Reid se nevěřícně zasmál, stále ne pobaveně, spíše jako by v tom, o čem mluvil, viděl nějakou zvláštní ironii. „A ty jsi mě stejně našel, Dereku. Našel jsi mě, i když jsem zmizel až do Evropy."

Morgan nevěděl, co říct.

Ano, našel ho, naprostým omylem, ale našel. I když si myslel, že je Reid po smrti, nezapomněl na něj a objevil ho, na opačném konci světa. Jak dlouho by jim asi trvalo Reida najít, kdyby byl jen pohřešovaný a oni po něm skutečně pátrali?

Protože kdyby věděli, že je naživu, nikdy by se nezastavili. Nikdy by ho nepřestali hledat, nikdo z nich, protože pro Morgana byl mladším bráškou, pro JJ nejlepším přítelem, pro Garciovou zázračné dítě a pro Hotche velkou láskou.

Našli by ho, byla by to jen otázka času.

Jenže on _nahrál_ vlastní _smrt_, jen aby ho nehledali.

Morgan nedokázal přemýšlet. Hlavu měl zatemněnou a před očima měl jenom Reidův obličej, dokonalý jako vždycky, a v uších mu zněl jeho hlas a –

_Musel jsem odejít, abyste si nevšimli, že nestárnu. Abyste si nevšimli, že nemůžu umřít._

„Cože?" dostal ze sebe, hlas nejistý, a vzal Reidovu tvář do dlaní, a pak si povzdychl, protože si najednou připadal tak hrozně starý a slabý ve srovnání s ním, protože jemu už bylo šestašedesát a byli tady a Reid měl být už dávno mrtvý a přitom pořád vypadal na zatracených dvacet pět.

Reid se smutně pousmál a uhnul očima, ale ani náznakem se mu nepokusil vymanit. „Lhal jsem vám, Dereku. Je mi to líto, ale všem jsem vám lhal." Kousl se do rtu.

Morgan se zatvářil zmateně a dlaně mu bezděky sklouzly z Reidova obličeje a podvědomě od něj malinko ustoupil.

Reid to nekomentoval. „Nebylo mi dvacet dva, když jsme se poprvé potkali," řekl tiše. „A nepocházím z Las Vegas. Když jsem se narodil, Las Vegas ještě neexistovalo."

Morganovi se sevřelo hrdlo a on věděl, že i kdyby se o to pokusil, i kdyby věděl, _co_ říct, nedokázal by ze sebe vypravit ani slovo. A tak nemluvil, jen na Reida zíral, otřesený a trochu jako hypnotizovaný, protože cítil, že Reid mluví pravdu. Viděl to v těch jeho očích, které vždycky vypadaly, že viděly víc, než si dokázal představit, a věděl to, protože Reid nikdy neuměl lhát. Věděl to proto, že Reid měl být už třicet let po smrti, jenže _nebyl_.

„Narodil jsem se v devatenáctém století, Dereku. 1865. Na místě, kde teď stojí Las Vegas." Reid se odmlčel, jako by čekal na jeho reakci, ale žádná nepřišla. „Tenkrát to bylo jen malé městečko, jako stovky jiných. Mí bratři to tam milovali, zůstali doma, oženili se a založili si rodiny. Já byl trochu divoké dítě. Chtěl jsem zoufale pryč. Chtěl jsem se dostat z domu, podívat se do světa." Reid se mírně pousmál, „v té době nás bylo hodně takových. Cestovali jsme. Všichni jsme chtěli do Evropy, protože tam to žilo. Divadla. Kabarety. Potulní šejdíři. Básníci." Mladík – bylo to zvláštní, vidět ho zase jako mladíka, _vůbec_ ho vidět – potřásl hlavou, ztracený ve vzpomínkách. Vlasy, stejně hnědé a jemné, dokonce i stejně střižené, jak si je Morgan pamatoval, mu spadly do očí, ale on si je neodhrnul. Nechal je tak, zamyšlený. Zasněný, vzpomínající na dobu, kterou si _neměl_ pamatovat. „Neumíš si představit, jak byl tehdy Londýn nádherný. Ulice byly dlážděné a jezdily po nich kočáry tažené koňmi. Ženy nosily slunečníky a šaty s širokými sukněmi a muži dlouhé kabáty. Londýn byl centrem všeho a ve městě se to hemžilo spisovateli, politiky… filozofy. Já žil s jedním přítelem v chudinské části města. Sotva jsme měli na jídlo, ale milovali jsme kabaret. Hudba a kostýmy, ta svoboda… A pak jsme se jednou připletli do hospodské rvačky. Můj přítel se nepohodl s jedním z majitelů. Šel jsem mu na pomoc." Reid se odmlčel. Morgan na něj zíral, beze slova. Ruce se mu třásly.

Reidův výraz potemněl. „Neměl jsem tušení, že má ten muž u sebe nůž. Třikrát mě bodnul a pak mě nechal ležet na chodníku za hospodou. Myslel jsem, že umřu, byla mi zima a pod tělem se mi rozlévala kaluž krve. A umřel jsem, na chvíli jsem určitě umřel, protože si pamatuju tu tmu. To hrozné prázdno, než jsem znovu otevřel oči. Moje rány byly zhojené, takže jsem zase vstal a odešel. Košili jsem měl zakrvácenou, ale na kůži jsem neměl ani škrábnutí. A byl jsem _naživu_." Reid dlouze vydechl. „Stejně, jako když jsem měl nehodu s kočárem," dodal tiše. „Stejně, jako když mi jedna má přítelkyně přimíchala do kávy arsenik. Stejně, jako když mě zastřelili při přepadení. Stejně jako když mě Tobias předávkoval. Zůstal jsem naživu."

Morgan polkl a bezděky udělal krok k němu, ruku zvednutou, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, ale neodvážil se.

„Ale – _jak_?" zeptal se, hlas rozechvělý.

Reid trhnul rameny. „Nemám tušení. Jediné, co vím, je to, že jsem naživu a neměl bych být." Zadíval se do prázdna. „Trvalo mi roky, než jsem se vrátil do Ameriky. Všichni už byli po smrti. Moji bratři. Moji rodiče…"

Morgan potřásl hlavou. „Ale tvoje matka –" zamumlal slabě. Nedokázal větu dokončit.

Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Dcera, Dereku. Diana byla moje dcera."

Morgan polkl.

„Ani nevíš, jak často jsem si přál, abych mohl umřít jako všichni ostatní," zašeptal Reid. „Je to tak těžké, chodit po světě, když tady už není nikdo z těch, kteří mě znali. Unavuje to. Strašně to unavuje. Lidé by neměli být nesmrtelní. Nejsme na to uzpůsobení. Nikdo z nás by neměl žít tak dlouho, aby viděl všechny okolo umírat."

Morgan prudce zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy, když ho Reid vzal za ruce a stiskl je. „Dereku? Mohl bys ostatním neříkat, že jsi mě potkal? Nevím, jestli je vídáš, ale… mohl bys… si to všechno, co jsem ti řekl, nechat pro sebe? Prosím?"

Mladík měl v očích slzy a Morgan věděl, jak strašně moc se chce zeptat, jak se mají ostatní, jestli jsou v pořádku a jestli má JJ další dítě kromě Henryho, jestli se Garciová a Kevin vzali, jestli si Hotch někoho našel, když přišel o něj, a co dělá Jack, jestli už je ženatý a má děti a jestli si na něj občas vzpomene, ale bojí se.

A tak pomalu přikývl, rozhodnutý – až se ho ti, co z jejich týmu zůstali, zeptají, jak se měl v Itálii – říct, že se nic zajímavého nestalo.


End file.
